Deal with the devil
by Melody1212
Summary: Ein junges Mädchen steckt in Schwierigkeiten und geht zur Lucifer, dem leibhaftigen Teufel, um einen Deal mit ihm zu machen. Wird sie das bereuen oder hält sich der Teufel an seine Deals? Anmerkung: Spielt in der zweiten Staffel von Lucifer.
1. In der Klemme

Ein junges Mädchen steckt in Schwierigkeiten und geht zur Lucifer, dem leibhaftigen Teufel, um einen Deal mit ihm zu machen. Wird sie das bereuen oder hält sich der Teufel an seine Deals?

Anmerkung: Spielt in der zweiten Staffel von Lucifer.

**Hallo ihr Lieben, mal ein anderes Genre, als HP, aber ich liebe einfach diese Serie und bete und hoffe, dass es eine weitere Staffel geben wird. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich würde mich über Reviews freuen.**

**In der Klemme**

Es war eine dunkle Nacht, als das junge Mädchen durch die engen Gassen von Los Angeles lief. Hinter ihr hörte sie die schweren Schritte von mehreren Männern. Schneller und schneller lief sie durch die Gassen, ab und zu kam sie in eine Sackgasse und kehrte schnell um und nahm eine andere Gasse. Hin und wieder waren die Ecken der Warenhäuser beleuchtet und gaben dem Mädchen eine Idee, wohin sie laufen sollte. Sie rüttelte an einem der Tore in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass sich eines widererwarten öffnen würde, aber wie es so ist, wenn man etwas unbedingt möchte geht es selten in Erfüllung. Sie stöhnte, rannte weiter und hielt sich im Laufen die linke Seite ihrer Rippen, die sie sich vorher bei ihrer Flucht in voller Geschwindigkeit an einer Betonecke angestoßen hatte. Sie hoffte, dass nichts gebrochen war. Für den Moment ignorierte sie den stechenden Schmerz, der bei jedem Ausatmen durch ihren Körper schoss und rannte weiter. Die Schritte kamen näher und näher. Mann sie brauchte unbedingt ein gutes Versteck! Sie rannte um die nächste Ecke und erstarrte. Vor ihr war das große Warenlager, von dem sie vor gut einer halben Stunde weggelaufen war. Oh nein, sie war im Kreis gelaufen!

Die Schritte wurden noch lauter und hallten schon durch die Gasse. Schnell drehte sich das Mädchen nach ihren Verfolgern um und sah dann eine große Holzkiste. Völlig außer Atem hob sie diese mit Leibeskräften ein Stückchen an und musste scharf Luft holen, weil ein stechender Schmerz durch ihre Brust schoss. Sie krabbelte unter die Kiste und lies sie, so leise wie sie konnte, zu Boden sinken. Da kamen auch schon die Männer aus der Gasse und traten ins Licht einer der noch nicht kaputten Straßenlaternen. „Wo ist die Göre hin?", rief eine harte Stimme. „Keine Ahnung Matt, nichts von ihr zu sehen! Die ist entkommen!" „Quatsch, Jack, John, ihr nehmt die Gasse links, Kyle du kommst mit mir. Luke räum hier auf stell sicher, dass nichts zu finden ist! Wir finden das Gör und bringen sie zum Schweigen!" Matt, ein schlaksiger Mann mit braunen kurzen Haaren und dreckigem Manchester Shirt, nickte einem vierschrötigen blonden Kerl zu. Die Gruppe trennte sich und das Mädchen stieß leise die Luft aus. Sie war entkommen, fürs Erste. Kyle, war anscheinend der jüngste der Gruppe. Hatte einen roten Stoppelkopf und Hasenzähne; soviel konnte das Mädchen durch die Spalten der Kiste erkennen.

Unter der Kiste legte das Mädchen ihren Oberkörper auf den nackten Betonboden und winkelte die Beine an, schloss die Augen und obwohl sie todmüde war, konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Schuld war nicht der harte kalte Boden, auch wenn es mit ihrem Schlafsack gemütlicher wäre, hatte sie es schon oft kälter, nasser oder windiger gehabt. Nein, es war das Adrenalin, das noch immer in Highspeed durch ihre Adern schoss und auch ihr Herz pochte noch wie wild in ihrer Brust. Langsam atmete sie leise ein und aus, um dem Mann, der in der Halle herumlief, nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Wenn die Polizei das arme Opfer irgendwann finden würde, finden sie garantiert keine Hinweise auf die Täter. Was der Mann wohlgetan hat? Oder war er einfach wie ich ein zufälliger Zeuge? OH GOTT!Das Mädchen fuhr abrupt hoch und griff sich schnell an die linke Seite ihrer Rippen, durch die ein heißer Schmerz geschossen war. Sie hatte sie gesehen, ihre Gesichter! Sie kannte sogar ihre Namen! Die werden sie jagen, bis sie sie, wie der Boss gesagt hatte, zum Schweigen gebracht haben! Sie sank wieder vorsichtig zurück auf den Boden und schloss verzweifelt die Augen.

Still begann sie zu beten! Das Rascheln und Herumlaufen des Mannes wurde weniger und verstummte schließlich ganz. In der Ferne konnte man eine Menge Autos hören. Einer der großen Freeways, die durch Los Angeles führten, wurde auch noch zu dieser späten bzw. frühen Stunde stark befahren. Das Mädchen hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sie hallende Schritte in der Ferne hörte, die schnell näherkamen. Sie setzte sich leise auf und blickte durch die Spalten zur Lagerhalle hinüber, vor der dieser Luke schon Zigaretten rauchend davorsaß. Der war ebenfalls jung, blond, mit einer Sonnenbrille im dreckigen Haar und trug eine zerrissene Jeans. Zwei Männer kamen aus der linken Gasse wieder ins Licht der Laterne von der Lagerhalle und setzten sich zu Luke. Die beiden Neuankömmlinge hatten beide dunkle lockige Haare und eine sportliche Figur. _Zwillinge! Wie hatte dieser Boss, Matt, sie nochmal genannt,…. Kyle, nein, das war der Rotschopf. Luke, hatte die Lagerhalle gesäubert. Wie hießen die nochmal... Jim und John, nein nicht Jim, sondern…. Jack, wie in der Bohnenranke! Genau!_

„Habt die Kleine nicht gefunden, was?", fragte dieser Luke. „Nein, die Göre ist weg! Hoffe der Boss findet sie!", meinte einer der Zwillinge genervt. „Wir können keine Zeugin gebrauchen!", fügte der zweite hinzu. „Mhm, aber ne kleine zierliche Blondine, wahrscheinlich ein Streetkid, zumindest von den Klamotten her", mutmaßte Luke und meinte weiter lachend: „Oder die Klamotten sind Rebellion gegen ihre Alten." „Ob sie vielleicht auf diesem Konzert war?", unterbrach der eine Zwilling Lukes Vermutungen. „Welches Konzert?" „Da ist so ein OpenAcess Konzert, wo jeder Künstler performen darf, in der Nähe. Nur ein paar Blocks weiter", erklärte der andere Zwilling. „Interessant! Sollten wir vielleicht mal auschecken!", meinte Luke achselzuckend. Das Mädchen hörte in ihrem Versteck gespannt zu und erschauerte, denn sie war auf diesem Konzert gewesen und hatte sogar aktiv daran teilgenommen. Das kann jetzt ein großes Problem werden, wenn sich diese Typen nach ihr erkundigen. Das Mädchen lies ihren Kopf in ihren Schoß fallen und sank mehr in sich zusammen. Wie konnte ihr Leben in nur so kurzer Zeit, so außer Kontrolle geraten, als ob es nicht genug wäre, dass sie auf der Straße leben musste.

Andere Schritte waren zu hören und dieser Boss, Matt, kam mit dem roten Stoppelkopf zurück. „Ihr habt sie auch nicht gefunden? So ne Scheiße! Wir müssen sie finden, sie zum schweigen bringen!", herrschte Matt seine Leute an. „Mhm, Boss, Jack hatte da eine Idee." „Welche?" Einer der Zwillinge räusperte sich und meinte: „Naja, vielleicht war das Girlie bei diesem Konzert in den Lagerhallen ein paar Blocks weiter, die zu diesem Weltverbessererkonzern gehören. Vielleicht kann uns da jemand sagen, wer sie ist, wo sie wohnt!" „Na klar, kommt schon ihr Idioten! Das Gör sah nach Szene aus, sicher war sie dort. Noch läuft das Konzert, ab Marsch! Ist hier alles klar, Luke?" „Ja, Boss!" „Dann los!" Die Männer nahmen sich die Motorräder, die dem Mädchen vorher nicht aufgefallen waren, da sie in einer der dunklen Ecken hinter ein paar gestapelten Kisten gestanden hatten, stiegen auf und fuhren davon.

Das Mädchen legte sich wieder auf den Boden zurück. Eigentlich müsste sie hier weg, aber sie wusste nicht wohin. Mit ihren Verletzungen würde sie ewig brauchen um an ihren gewohnten Schlafplatz am Strand zu kommen. Auf dem Konzert würden diese Männer erfahren, dass sie meistens dort zu finden war; auch meistens dort in einer kleinen Zeltmuschel übernachtete. Also konnte sie ihren Schlafsack und die Petroleumlampe abschreiben, denn die Männer würden ihr Zelt finden und vermutlich dort auf sie lauern. Zum Glück war alles andere was sie besaß in ihrem Go Pack, den sie immer auf ihren Rücken schnallte und überall mit hinnahm oder in einem Fach in ihrer Kirche einschloss. Dies war diesmal der Fall, denn sie hat es nicht riskieren wollen, dass ihr die Tasche auf dem Konzert gestohlen würde. Das Mädchen schloss todmüde die Augen.

Sie wurde durch lautes Gerede und Gerenne wach. Verwirrt blickte sie sich in ihrer Umgebung um. _Wo war sie denn bloß?_ Ein Schmerz schoss durch ihre linke Seite. Sie krempelte vorsichtig ihr T-Shirt hoch und sah den riesigen blauen Fleck, der sich dort gebildet hatte, wo sie bei ihrer Flucht gegen eine der Ecken von einer der Hallen gestoßen war. Ihr fielen wieder alle Ereignisse der letzten Nacht ein. Leise richtete sie sich auf und sah durch eine der Spalten der Holzkiste nach draußen. Dort standen Polizeiwagen und die Gasse war mit Flatterbändern abgeriegelt, hinter denen viele Schaulustige standen; unter anderem den Rotschopf. Die Gesichter dieser Männer würde sie im Leben nie wieder vergessen! Leises Abhauen und riskieren gesehen zu werden, war also keine Option. _Ob er wohl als Wache dort ist?_

Das Mädchen sah einen mexikanisch aussehenden Mann mit blondbraunen Haaren am Eingang der Halle stehen. Er schien auf jemanden zu warten. Da kam ein weiteres Auto heran und eine junge Frau mit langen blonden Haaren, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren, stieg aus. „Chloe", begrüßte der Mann sie. Die Frau nickte ihm zu und sagte: „Dan! Was gibt es?" „Wir haben nicht viel. Ein Toter, Mitte 20, mexikanischer Herkunft, keinen Ausweis. Ella versucht die Fingerabdrücke zu nehmen, vielleicht bekommen wir so einen neuen Hinweis." Die junge Frau nickte und fragte: „Zeugen?" Der Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf und antwortete ihr: „Nein. Der Lagermeister fand das Opfer heute Morgen. Die Halle stand offen, aber ansonsten war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Wir sind gerade dabei festzustellen, ob etwas gestohlen wurde." In diesem Moment kam eine junge, zierliche Frau mit schwarzen Haaren, ebenfalls zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, aus der Halle und sagte traurig: „Das mit den neunen Beweisen könnt ihr vergessen, Leute." „Wieso denn Ella?", fragte Chloe. „Er hat keine Fingerlinien mehr! Abgeschrubbt! Vielleicht haben wir im Labor doch noch Glück. Hi, Chloe!" „Hi, Ella! Das heißt keine Identität, keine Hinweise?" „Nope, der Tatort wurde super gründlich gereinigt. Keine Fußspuren, keine Fusseln, kein Staubkörnchen, kein gar nichts und dass hier ist eine normale Lagerhalle. Also irgendjemand wollte hier eindeutig etwas verbergen! Der arme Kerl wurde erschossen, eine Kugel, Kopfschuss und die Kugel ist nirgends zu finden." Chloe nickte. Dan kratzte sich am Kopf.

In diesem Moment fuhr eine schwarze Corvette vor. Ein schwarz gekleideter Mann in einem verflixt teuer aussehenden Anzug, kurzen gewellten schwarzen Haaren stieg elegant aus und begrüßte die Gruppe: „Hallo Detective, Miss Lopez, Detective Arsch!" Das Mädchen unter der Kiste sah sich die Szene an. _Mann, muss dem warm sein! Es waren gestern fast 26°C und heute fühlt es sich nicht kühler an!_ Der blonde Mann, Dan, sah den Neuankömmling genervt an, während die Blonde, diesen rügte: „Lucifer!" _Lucifer, was ist das denn für ein Name?!_ Der Mann lächelte charmant und meinte: „Entschuldigung, Detective, das ist so eine Angewohnheit! Dan. Jetzt kommen wir zum Wichtigsten, was haben wir?" Die Gruppe ging geschlossen in die Halle. Das Mädchen lehnte sich gegen die Wand der Kiste, winkelte die Beine eng an ihren Körper und versuchte tief Luft zu holen, aber das tat weh. Die Zeit verging langsam. Rundherum liefen Polizeibeamten und sperrten die Gegend ab und befragten Passanten, aber das Mädchen entdeckte keiner. Nach einiger Zeit kam die kleine Gruppe wieder aus der Lagerhalle.

Das Mädchen setzte sich wieder etwas mehr auf und lauschte. Der Typ im Anzug beendete gerade seinen Satz: „… war eine Hinrichtung, Detektiv." Die blonde Frau nickte und gab dann Anweisungen: „Dan, befrag den Lagermeister, vielleicht hat er ja doch jemanden oder etwas gesehen und bitte ihn ins Revier um eine Aussage zu machen." Der blonde Mann nickte und ging erneut in die Halle. „Ella, du fährst ins Labor." „Jup, sehen uns dann dort, Leute." Damit verschwand die Schwarzhaarige. Nur noch _Lucifer _und der weibliche Detektiv waren übrig. „Okay, wir fahren ins Revier und überprüfen alle Kunden dieses Lagerhauses, vielleicht hatte hier jemand etwas illegal gelagert oder so." „Ja, machen Sie das so, Detektiv. Ich komme später nach." Der Mann drehte sich um und ging zu seinem Auto. Die Blonde schüttelte ihren Kopf und fragte laut: „Und wo willst du hin? Lucifer?!" „Detektiv, ich habe noch einen Club und einen ziemlich aufdringlichen Gast, um den ich mich kümmern muss. Wir sehen uns später, versprochen!" Der Mann setzte sich in seine Corvette und brauste davon. Die Blonde sah ihm Kopfschüttelnd nach, stieg dann auch in ihren Wagen und fuhr davon.

Als auch endlich die anderen Polizisten und Schaulustigen verschwunden waren, krabbelte das Mädchen unter der Kiste hervor und schlich schnell und leise die Gassen entlang. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kam sie auf eine der größeren Straßen in der Gegend. Sie mischte sich unter die Menschen und lies sich mittreiben. Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Diese Männer werden sie finden. Ihre einzige Chance war es LA zu verlassen und das auf schnellstem Wege, aber wie bloß?! Und wohin sollte sie gehen? LA war und ist ihre Heimat. Hier war sie geboren worden, hier lagen ihre Eltern auf einem Friedhof. Es gab zwar ein paar Menschen, zu denen sie gehen konnte, wenn es mal eng war, aber sie wollte diese Freunde definitiv nicht in diese Geschichte hineinziehen. Aber sie musste hier weg! Sie lief die Straße immer weiter entlang, weg vom Tatort und auch vom Strand. Ihre Füße brachten sie, wie in Trance, in ihre alte Nachbarschaft und zu dem Friedhof, auf dem ihre Eltern vor acht Jahren beigesetzt worden waren. Stunden waren inzwischen vergangen und sie kniete sich erschöpft vor das Grab, riss ein paar Gräßer aus der Erde und legte eine frische Lilie, die sie zuvor beim Blumenladen gekauft hatte, auf den Sockel des Grabsteines.

Sie kniete dort und tat nichts, außer auf den Grabstein und auf die Namen ihre Eltern zu starren. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge wiederholte sich andauernd die Szene in der Lagerhalle. Es war ein Alptraum. Noch nie hatte sie einen Menschen sterben sehen. Natürlich sah man auf den Straßen, vor allem in den abgelegenen Seitengassen, hin und wieder irgendwelche Drogentote, aber einen echten Mord, einen sterbenden Menschen hatte sie nie gesehen! Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Wahrscheinlich war sie, nein ganz sicher sogar, war sie die einzige Zeugin. Die Polizei würde sicher nicht einen brauchbaren Hinweis finden. Auch wenn diese Ella kompetent aussah. Wie konnte sie nur guten Gewissens fortgehen mit dem sicheren Wissen, dass diese Mörder mit Sicherheit nie ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten werden. Sie blickte auf den Grabstein und hörte praktisch die Stimme ihres Vaters wie ein Echo aus längst vergangenen Tagen: „Gerechtigkeit fängt bei mir selber an!" Nein, sie kann nicht einfach weglaufen. Aber sterben wollte sie auch nicht! Also was nun?

Sie stand auf und lief den schmalen Weg zur Kirche entlang. Sie trat ein und ging durch den Korridor, der die Kirche mit dem Gemeindehaus verband. An einer der Wände standen Regale mit abschließbaren Fächern. Diese wurden an Kirchenmitglieder verteilt, damit sie darin Wertgegenstände oder Dokumente aufbewahren konnten, denn diese Nachbarschaft war nicht die sicherste, aber zumindest die Kirche wurde respektiert. _Naja, Vater war auch sehr beliebt gewesen, als Pastor._ Das Mädchen nahm ihren Go Pack aus ihrem Fach und schloss dieses wieder mit ihrem Schlüssel ab. Sie drehte sich um und ging in die Kirche zurück. Pastor Ellen kam ihr entgegen, der Nachfolger ihres Vaters und einer ihrer Freunde. „Guten Tag, mein Kind. Wie geht es dir? Ich habe dich eine Weile nicht gesehen?" Das Mädchen nickte freundlich und antwortete: „Pastor Ellen, guten Tag. Mir geht es ganz gut. Aber ich habe Probleme, die ich lösen muss." „Wenn du Hilfe brauchst…", bot er an. Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und verneinte: „Nein, ich möchte niemandem Schaden."

Der Pastor sah sie besorgt an. „Im Hause Gottes wirst du immer Freunde haben. Ich hoffe du weißt das!" „Natürlich, Pastor Ellen." „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du bald wieder ein normales Leben führst. Ich weiß die Vergangenheit ist schwierig für dich und ich verstehe, warum du es nicht willst, aber deine Eltern…" „Meine Eltern würden wollen, dass ich lebe und nicht nur überlebe und in dem System bei diesen Familien müsste ich um das Überleben kämpfen. Leben ist dann gar nicht mehr die Frage, Pastor. Ich lerne und mache meinen Abschluss, das habe ich Ihnen und mir selbst versprochen und Sie wissen ja: Ich habe noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen!", unterbrach sie ihn energisch. „Ja, das weiß ich, mein Kind!" Das Mädchen nickte, blickte zum Altar und dem Kreuz dahinter. Jesus stand für Gerechtigkeit und für die Wahrheit! Und dafür wollte auch sie stehen, aber wie sollte sie das nur schaffen. Sie brauchte Hilfe, aber Hilfe bei jemandem, der sich damit auskannte. Pastor Ellen konnte ihr in diesem Bezug nicht helfen. Sie sah zu dem Nachfolger ihres Vaters hin. „Gott sei mit Ihnen, Pastor Ellen!" „Und Gott ist mit dir, mein Kind!", verabschiedete er sie. Sie nickte, neigte leicht ihren Kopf und verließ die Kirche und den Friedhof. Sie warf einen letzten Blick zurück zum Grab ihrer Eltern. „Seid bei mir, ich bitte euch!"

Sie lief ziellos durch die Stadt bis sie schließlich müde in einen Pub einkehrte. Sie bestellte sich Cola und Pommes, saß dann am Tresen und brütete vor sich hin. „Was mache ich jetzt bloß?", murmelte sie leise. „Brauchst du Hilfe, Kleine?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihr. Schnell stand sie auf und wich sie ein paar Schritte zurück. Ein breitschultriger Mann mit Rockerklamotten sah das Mädchen fragend an. „Und wenn?", gab sie defensiv zurück. „Was bist du dafür bereit zu zahlen?", fragte die Rockertype. „Ich hab kein Geld!", sagte sie, denn sie hatte schnell gelernt, dass es meistens das war, was andere wollten. Geld und andere Dinge, bei denen es sie schauderte. Der Mann lachte laut auf. „Natürlich hast du keins, schon okay, Kleine!" „Was wollen Sie von mir?", gab sie etwas schärfer zurück. „Ich gar nichts, aber ich kenne da jemanden. Nur ein Tipp, Kleine. Es gibt da einen Kerl, der früher mal Deals gemacht hat. Nicht unbedingt für Geld." Ein Schauer überkam sie, aber sie fragte dennoch: „Für was dann?" „Einen Gefallen!" Kalter Schauer. „So ein Mädchen bin ich nicht!", sagte sie wütend und wollte gehen. Der Mann hielt sie am Ärmel fest. „Hey, was soll das? Lassen Sie mich los!" Das Mädchen riss sich hastig los. „So meinte ich das nicht!", meinte der Rocker in ernsterem Tonfall. „Was sonst?", gab sie bissig zurück.

„Unterschiedliches! Kommt drauf an, aber wie gesagt, nicht unbedingt Geld oder das!", erwiderte er. „Und dieser Mann… schafft alles oder besorgt alles, was man will?", fragte sie skeptisch. „Ziemlich. Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass es einen Deal gebrochen hätte." Das Mädchen schöpfte langsam Hoffnung. Vielleicht konnte dieser Mann mit den Deals ihr wirklich helfen. „Wer ist es und wo finde ich ihn?", fragte sie leise. „Ein Clubbesitzer. Ihm gehört das Lux. Behauptet der Teufel zu sein", meinte der Mann und nahm einen tiefen Schluck von seinem Bier. „Der Teufel?", fragte das Mädchen nun lachend. „Jup, deswegen auch die Deals. Du weißt schon, ein Deal mit dem Teufel eingehen", lachte nun auch der Rocker. Das Mädchen grinste und meinte: „Ja, klar. Aber solche Geschichten gehen nie gut aus!" „Naja, wenn du ne andere Möglichkeit hast, dann nur zu!" Der Rocker zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu dem Bildschirm rauf, auf dem ein Footballspiel gezeigt wurde. Das Mädchen dachte kurz nach und fragte dann: „Wo ist dieser Club. Dieses Nox?" „Lux! Einige Blocks entfernt. Ist ein Nachtclub!", meinte er abgelenkt. „Wie soll ich bitte in einen Nachtclub reinkommen?", fragte das Mädchen ungläubig. „Werd kreativ, Kleine!" Sie pfiff genervt Luft aus. _Konnte es noch komplizierter werden?_

Das Mädchen ging los, aber es war ein gewaltiger Fußmarsch bis sie endlich am Lux ankam. Zwischendurch hatte sie sich ein paar Mal verlaufen, aber mit ein paar freundliche Blicke von ihr und höfliche Fragen, haben ihr einige Passanten gerne den Weg gezeigt. Der Rocker hatte ein wenig untertrieben, als er meinte nur ein paar Blocks. Ihr taten die Füße weh. Heute war sie mehr gelaufen, als in der ganzen letzten Woche!

Inzwischen war Mitternacht lange vorbei. Eine lange Schlange voller kurzgekleideter Frauen und ein paar Männer stand vor einem Eingang, vor dem ein Türsteher den Einlass regelte. Zumindest war dieser Club soweit von ihrem Strand und dem Tatort entfernt, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf die Mörder zu treffen, sehr gering war. Nur wie kam sie nun in den Club? Sie stand eine Weile unschlüssig auf der anderen Straßenseite und beobachtete den Eingang zu diesem Nachtclub. Sie hatte eine FakeID, also wäre es möglich. Sie sah kurz an sich hinunter und seufzte. Zeit ein wenig älter zu werden! So zog sie sich in den Schatten eines der Gebäude zurück, zog ihren Rock etwas höher und machte einen Knoten in ihr T-Shirt, verwuschelte ihre Haare und trug Make-up auf, dass sie immer dabei hatte um sich vor ihren Konzerten upzugraden. Dann versteckte sie ihren Rucksack unter einigen Kisten und Kartons. Sie holte tief Luft und ging einfach hinüber zum Türsteher und ignorierte dabei die lange Schlange. Mit leicht kokettem Lächeln trat sie an ihn heran. Der Türsteher checkte sie ab und sie zeigte ihm ihre ID. Er sah sie nochmals an, sie lächelte freundlich und blickte ihm in die Augen. Sie hielt kurz den Atem an, aber dann winkte er sie durch. Erleichtert trat sie ein und war überwältigt von den vielen Menschen, den Lichtern und vor allem der Musik.

Sie ging an die Bar und bestellte sich ein Cosmopolitan. Auch wenn sie Alkohol nicht sonderlich mochte, aber hier drin sollte sie besser den Schein waren. Während sie durch den Club schlenderte und an ihrem pinkfarbenen Drink nippte, genoss sie die Atmosphäre. Plötzlich wurde ihr eiskalt. Der Mann von heute Morgen beim Tatort in der schwarzen Corvette stand an der Bar und unterhielt sich mit der blonden Frau, der Polizistin. Oh mein Gott, sie musste hier weg! Vorsichtig ging sie rückwärts und stolperte in jemanden. „Hey, Vorsicht! Schau gefälligst, wo du hinläufst!", meinte eine Frau ärgerlich. „Sorry!" Sie sah zurück zu der Polizistin, die mit dem schwarzhaarigen Mann redete. Dann kam plötzlich auch noch die kleine Schwarzhaarige von heute Morgen hinzu und eine kleine blonde Unbekannte. _Was soll das? Ist dieser Club, der Standard Club für die hiesige Polizei? _Das Mädchen ging noch weiter rückwärts, aber stieß diesmal zum Glück nicht gegen eine Person, aber leider gegen einen Gegenstand! Das war leider nicht minder unauffällig. Viele Augenpaare begannen sie anzustarren. Wenn sie jetzt weglief, wäre das voll auffällig und peinlich! Also was sollte sie jetzt tun? Schnell setzte sie sich an den Flügel, stellte ihren Drink auf dem Flügel ab und begann zu spielen. Kaum begann sie zu spielen, vergaß sie alles um sich herum. Es war so lange her, dass sie gespielt hatte, aber es war wie Fahrrad fahren. Man verlernt es nie und die Musik nahm sie gefangen!

Als sie das Lied beendet hatte, klatschten viele Applaus. Das Mädchen errötete, aber dann wurde sie blass, als dieser Mann vom Tatort plötzlich vor ihr stand. „Guten Abend! Ich muss dich zu deinem Talent beglückwünschen, allerdings würde ich es begrüßen, wenn niemand seinen Drink auf meinem Flügel abstellen würde." Der schwarzgekleidete Mann nahm meinen angenippten Drink und gab ihn einer seiner Bediensteten. Er sah sie streng an und fragte: „Auch würde ich gerne erfahren, wie es dir gelungen ist, überhaupt in meinen Club hineinzugelangen?!" Das Mädchen schluckte schwer, aber dann hielt sie inne. „Moment, Sie sind der Clubbesitzer?", fragte sie erstaunt. „Ja. Lucifer Morningstar. Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?" „Sie sind derjenige, der Gefallen gibt?" Lucifer Morningstar runzelte die Stirn. „Abermals ja. Woher weißt du das?", fragte er. „Es wurde mir erzählt. Ich brauche einen Gefallen", meinte sie ausweichend. „Nun, dann komm wieder, wenn du älter bist und offiziell hier hineindarfst. Komm mit!" Er nahm sie am Arm und zog sie zur Treppe, die zum Ausgang führte. Sie sah wie die blonde Polizistin zufrieden lächelte. _Was war ihr Problem?!_ „Warten Sie, bitte?", bat das Mädchen etwas flehend und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu winden. „Ich brauche wirklich ihre Hilfe!"

Lucifer musterte das junge Mädchen kurz, aber meinte dann: „Sorry, Kleine, aber so sehr ich rebellisches Verhalten und freien Wille zelebriere, werde ich dir nicht helfen! Wenn du erwachsen bist, komm wieder und ich werde dir die richtigen Leute vorstellen und dich zu dem Star machen, der du sein willst!" Das Mädchen schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und meinte sarkastisch: „So eine bin ich nicht! Für so einen Kinderkram komme ich doch nicht durch die halbe Stadt zu Fuß. Außerdem, mit meinem Talent brauche ich ihre Hilfe nicht, ein paar Auftritte auf der Straße genügen dafür, entdeckt zu werden. Ist mir schon mehr als einmal passiert!"

Mr. Morningstar blickte sie überrascht an. „Wollen Sie mich jetzt mal fragen, was ich wirklich möchte, anstatt zu glauben zu wissen, wer ich bin und was ich will?", fragte das Mädchen. Lucifer zog kurz herausfordernd die Augenbrauen hoch. Das Mädchen starrte ihn stur an. Lucifer musste nun grinste. „Nun denn junge Dame, aber nicht in meinem Club! Ich breche gern mal die Regeln, aber Jugendliche in einem Nachtclub? Da ziehe ich die Grenze! Komm mit!" Er drehte sich herum und ging zu einem Aufzug. Interessiert, aber vorsichtig folgte ihm das Mädchen. Sie stellte sich neben ihn und sie fuhren mit dem Aufzug nach oben. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit. Aber als sich die Türen endlich öffneten, zog das Mädchen scharf die Luft ein. Auch wenn sie noch im Lift stand, konnte sie durch die große Fensterfront, die gesamte Skyline von Los Angeles sehen. Sie lief automatisch zu den Fenstern und betrachtete all die Lichter von Los Angeles.

Lucifer ging zu seiner Bar und schenkte sich einen Drink ein. „Nun, denn. Was möchtest du und was bietest du mir?" Das Mädchen drehte sich um und fragte: „Ist dieses Gefallen für einen Gefallen, wie man früher gesagt hat, ein Teufels Deal?" „Nun, ich bin der Teufel, also ja." Er ging zu ihr ans Fenster und sah ihr direkt in die Augen: „Also, meine Liebe, sage mir, was ist es, dass du am meisten in dieser Welt begehrst?"


	2. Ein Deal

**Ein Deal**

„Was ich am meisten will?", fragte das Mädchen, wendete sich von ihm ab und sah aus dem Fenster. „Eine Zukunft!", antwortete sie. Lucifer sah erstaunt auf das junge Mädchen. „Eine Zukunft? Du bist jung, hübsch, talentiert, von dem was ich unten gehört habe! Was steht dir im Weg eine Zukunft selbst aufzubauen?" Das Mädchen sah ihn kurz an, seufzte und drehte sich dann endgültig zu ihm um. „Sie haben Recht. Ich habe all das und ich könnte mir auch selbst eine Zukunft aufbauen und ich war auch auf dem besten Weg. Aber gestern war ich zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort!" Lucifer nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Drink und setzte sich auf seine sehr teuer aussehende orangene Couch. Das Mädchen erzählte weiter: „Ich war auf einem openAccess-Konzert im Industrieviertel…" „Welches?", unterbrach sie Lucifer und setzte sich ein Stück auf. „Im Süden der Stadt…" Das Mädchen sah ihn ernst an. Lucifer nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „… ich wollte nach dem Konzert durch die Gassen zwischen den Hallen nach Hause gehen, aber dann in einer dieser Hallen…" „Hast du einen Mord beobachtet. Haben dich die Täter gesehen?", fragte Lucifer interessiert. Das Mädchen nickte und er seufzte. „Zum Teil zumindest, aber es war genug. Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich brauche ihre Hilfe! Ich brauche einen Neuanfang, irgendwo, aber ich kann nicht einfach verschwinden. Ich bin wohl die einzige Zeugin und diese Mörder dürfen nicht einfach entkommen! Sie helfen mir und ich helfe Ihnen!", offerierte sie ihm.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte der Clubbesitzer und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Das Mädchen seufzte tief und sagte: „Im Grunde nichts. Ich bin nach dem Konzert nach Hause und bin an einer Lagerhalle vorbeigekommen, deren Tor halboffen stand. Dann hörte ich ein Schuss und der Mann fiel tot um. Ich muss wohl ein Geräusch verursacht haben, das sie gehört haben und mich dann bemerkt. Aber ehrlich, ich mein, die haben ihn erschossen! Einfach so! Ich hab zwar schon zuvor halbtote Junkies gesehen, aber das…" Das Mädchen drehte sich abrupt weg und atmete tief ein und aus, schloss kurz die Augen und wiederholte diese Atemübung. Lucifer saß weiterhin dort auf der Couch und sagte kein Wort. Nach einer kurzen Weile sprach das Mädchen weiter: „Ich bin weggerannt. Die Männer hinter mir her. Leider kenne ich mich da im Industrieviertel nicht so gut aus und bin wieder an der gleichen Halle angekommen. Zum Glück hatten sie keine Wache dagelassen! Ich habe mich dann schnell unten den Kisten, die da links gegenüber an der Ecke standen, versteckt und naja… hab die Männer beobachtet und belauscht. Und dann heute Morgen auch Sie und ihre Kollegen. Checken Sie eigentlich nicht die Umgebung?" Sie drehte sich um und legte den Kopf schief und fragte zusätzlich: „Und wie kommt es, dass ein Clubbesitzer bei der Polizei arbeitet?" Lucifer schnaubte kurz und trank den letzten Rest seines Drinks. „Ich bin der Teufel. Leute zu bestrafen ist mein Job!" Jetzt musste das Mädchen kichern. Lucifer sah sie irritiert an. „Was? Glaubst du mir nicht, dass ich der Teufel bin?" „Selbstwenn, die Polizei bestraft nicht die Bösen; sie fängt die Bösen. Der Richter urteilt über sie! Also müssten Sie eigentlich einen Richterjob übernehmen!", meinte das Mädchen achselzuckend.

Nun sah Lucifer Morningstar sie überrascht und irgendwie fasziniert an. Das Mädchen drehte sich wieder weg und sah aus dem Fenster hinauf in den Sternenhimmel. „Werden Sie mir nun helfen?", fragte sie leise. „Was ist mit deinen Eltern?", fragte der Clubbesitzer. Das Mädchen lächelte traurig und sagte: „Um Ihre Metapher fortzuführen. Sie sind bei Ihrem Vater im Himmel, zumindest hoffe ich das. Sie waren gute Menschen!" „Nun, das kann man nur hoffen! Aber sie tun mir jetzt schon leid, die silberne Stadt ist ziemlich langweilig. Aber hast du niemand anderen, der dir helfen könnte? Tante, Onkel, Freunde…" Das Mädchen unterbrach ihn barsch: „Damit ich über die ein Todesurteil verhänge? Diese Männer wollen mich töten! Ich kam hierher, um Ihnen alles zu erzählen, damit Sie es der Polizei sagen können, aber naja... da Sie bei denen arbeiten, nehm ich sozusagen den kurzen Dienstweg. Sie sollen mir, bitte, im Gegenzug eine neue Identität beschaffen und dann bin ich weg!" „Sie haben dich nur kurz gesehen? Sie kennen nicht deinen Namen. Wie sollen die dich finden? Los Angeles ist riesig!", warf Lucifer erneut ein. „Meinen Namen, also zumindest meinen Künstlernamen und wo ich schlafe wissen die wahrscheinlich schon!", erklärte das Mädchen müde. Lucifer sah sie fragend an. Das Mädchen seufzte, setzte sich auf einen der freistehenden Sessel, ignorierte Lucifers missbilligenden Blick und sagte: „Ich war auf dem Konzert und das haben sie ja auch vermutet und sie wollten dann auch dahin und sich nach mir erkundigen. Eine Beschreibung hatten sie ja, ich meine ich trug nicht mehr meine lila Perücke, aber ich hatte immer noch mein Stageoutfit an und naja… das reicht; in der Szene kennen mich einige!"

„Dann sind deine Freunde und Familie doch in Gefahr!" Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Leute wissen nur, dass meine Eltern tot sind und kennen nur meinen Künstlernamen, nicht meinen richtigen. Sie wissen nicht, wo ich herkomme oder kennen meine Freunde oder Familie." „Wo lebst du?", fragte Lucifer ernst. „In Los Angeles." „Sehr witzig, junge Dame! Ich will eine ehrliche Antwort. Der Teufel hasst Lügner!" „Ich lüge nicht! Ich lebe in Los Angeles", protestierte das Mädchen, sah dem Clubbesitzer aber nicht in die Augen. „Mhm, auf der Straße, nicht wahr? Auch wenn deine Aussprache nicht typischer Gossenslang ist, dein Auftreten und die Tatsache, dass du mir keine klare Antwort geben willst, sprechen dafür", konterte Lucifer. „Und wenn schon. Was interessiert Sie das? Ich gebe Ihnen alle Infos, die Sie brauchen und ich bekomme dafür einen neuen Namen und kann irgendwo neu anfangen!", meinte das Mädchen erschöpft. Die lange gestrige Nacht und der vergangene Tag forderten langsam ihren Tribut. Lucifer sah sie lange an. „Ich werde dir helfen, aber unter meinen Bedingungen!" „Und die wären?", fragte das Mädchen. „Du verschwindest erst mit neuen Dokumenten, wenn alle Männer im Knast sind und ich sicher sein kann, dass ich meinen Part des Deals einhalten kann. Auch wenn du es vielleicht bezweifelst der Teufel steht zu seinem Wort! Solange deine Sicherheit also nicht garantiert ist, bleibst du an einem sicheren Ort!", sagte er ernst.

Das Mädchen sah auf und fragte sauer: „Und wo bitte schön wollen Sie mich einsperren?" „Wer sagt, dass ich das tue?", fragte Lucifer verschmitzt und stand auf. „Diese Männer suchen jemanden aus der Straßenszene, ein Streetkid. Du sagtest niemand kennt deinen wahren Namen, also wirst du unter deinem wahren Namen mit kleiner Änderung ein ganz normales langweiliges Leben führen, zur Schule gehen, lernen, schlafen. Alles was ihr kleinen Menschen ebenso macht!" Das Mädchen sah ihn fassungslos an. „Okay, erstens ich bin kein kleiner Mensch! Ich bin vierzehn Jahre alt! Zweites, das meinen Sie doch nicht ernst, dass ich irgendwo einfach leben soll?! Und wo bitte schön? Vielleicht in einem Heim? Dann lassen Sie sich sagen, war ich schon und nie wieder!", meinte sie erbost. „Oh doch, mein voller Ernst! Wenn du versteckt wirst, wird das nur Fragen aufwerfen und eine Spur legen. Das Lux ist weit entfernt vom Tatort und wie ich vermute deinem normalen Umfeld?" Er sah sie fragend an und sie nickte zögernd. „Ja, schon, aber was hat das damit zu tun?" „Nun, du hast dich in meinen Club geschlichen…" „Hey, ihr Türsteher hat mich reingelassen! Ich musste einfach nur lächeln!" Lucifer sah sie kurz überrascht an. „Wie dem auch sei", meinte er dann streng und fuhr fort: „Alle haben dich spielen sehen! Spielst du auch in der Szene Klavier?" „Nein, ich singe. Manchmal begleiten mich ein paar Jungs, aber Klavier habe ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gespielt. Das letzte Mal war…" Das Mädchen holte tief Luft und blinzelte die Tränen zurück. „…war mit Dad." Lucifer nickte und entschied: „Nun denn, dann ist es geklärt. Du bleibst hier!" „Was? Wieso geklärt?", unterbrach das Mädchen ihn. Lucifer sah sie irritiert an. „Du bist ein Kind! Du kamst hierher, weil du Hilfe brauchst. Du hast keine Eltern mehr und offensichtlich fühlt sich auch niemand sonst für dich verantwortlich! Wo Mädchen wie du enden, ob sie es wollen oder nicht, habe ich über Äonen oft genug erlebt und die Schuld geben sie sich alle am Ende selbst! Was dazu führt, dass sie in der Hölle enden!" Lucifer atmete nach dieser Tirade kurz durch. Das Mädchen sah ihn sprachlos und mit offenem Mund an.

„Also ja, du bleibst hier! Ich werde mit dem Detektive sprechen und es arrangieren. Sie wird mir zustimmen, dass das am Unauffälligsten sein wird und du kannst auch Zeit bei ihr und ihrem Kind verbringen! Weit weg von diesen Männern!", sagte er nun in einem ruhigeren Ton. Das Mädchen entgegnete sarkastisch: „Und natürlich fällt es überhaupt nicht auf, wenn ein Multimillionär plötzlich ein Mädchen beherbergt!" „Nun, wir brauchen eine Erklärung, wie du in meinen Club kommen konntest! Einfachste Lösung: Du bist meine Nichte! Glaub mir, dass wird kaum jemand hinterfragen. Ich habe einen Haufen Geschwister und mein Bruder, der hier in der Stadt ist, wird dabei gerne mitspielen." „Warum sollte er?", fragte das Mädchen. „Weil er Ärger mit Daddy hat und sich beweisen will! Was wäre besser, als ein junges Mädchen zu beschützen, das niemanden mehr hat?" Das Mädchen sah ihn immer noch skeptisch an.

„Warum tun sie das wirklich? Ich mein, ich bitte Sie nicht, mich zu beschützen! Sie können mir einfach neue Papiere beschaffen und ihr Teil des Deals wäre abgeschlossen, oder? Dann würde ich Ihnen nicht auf die Nerven fallen. Der Teufel ist nicht gerade dafür bekannt, Kinder oder Jugendliche zu mögen!" „Oh glaube mir, ich verabscheue Kinder im Allgemeinen! Meine Gründe habe ich dir schon genannt. Es ist nicht mein Problem, wenn du mir nicht glaubst." Das Mädchen sah nicht gerade überzeugt aus. Lucifer strich sich genervt über das Gesicht und meinte leise: „Aber… ich habe… nun ja der Detektive meinte, dass das Richtige zu tun… helfen kann, die Schuld zu mindern, die ich spüre." Das Mädchen sah ihn fragend an, aber Lucifer hob abwehrend die Hände und sagte: „Frag nicht! Wie auch immer" Er schenkte sich einen weiteren Drink ein. „Das ist der Deal! Nimm ihn an oder lass es!" _Wenn ich ihn annehme, dann könnten diese Mörder gefunden und bestraft werden. Aber kann ich ihm vertrauen? Auf der anderen Seite hab ich eine andere Wahl? Wohl kaum! Also was solls, ich will Gerechtigkeit und er kann sie mir geben. Hoffentlich hält er sein Wort!_ Sie sah kritisch auf und wiederholte: „Sie verstecken mich also hier vor aller Augen, ich geben Ihnen alle Informationen und Phantomzeichnungen der Männer und wenn die alle im Gefängnis sind, dann sorgen Sie dafür, dass ich irgendwo ein neues Leben anfangen kann?" Lucifer nickte, ging mit einem neuen Drink auf das Mädchen zu und streckte die Hand aus. „Deal?" „Deal!" Das Mädchen nahm die Hand und schüttelte sie kurz.

„Wundervoll! Dann werden ich jetzt den Detektive anrufen!" „Welchen Detektive? Die Blonde oder den Mann?", fragte das Mädchen. Lucifer drehte sich kurz zur ihr um und hatte das Handy schon am Ohr, als er antwortete: „Die blonde Frau… ah Detektive, es tut mir leid, dass ich ihren Mädelsabend abkürze, aber es hat sich etwas in unserem Fall entwickelt. Könnten Sie bitte ins Lux zurückkommen? Bringen Sie Linda, Maze und Miss Lopez ruhig mit. Ja…. Mhm,…Gut. Danke, Detektive!" Lucifer beendete das Gespräch und meinte: „Sie kommt." Das Mädchen nickte und lehnte sich müde in den Sessel zurück. Lucifer zog eine Grimasse und meinte: „Wenn du nun hierbleibst, würde ich es begrüßen, wenn du nicht mit dreckigen Klamotten auf meinen teuren italienischen Möbeln sitzen würdest!" Das Mädchen sah ihn genervt an. „Ich hatte heute andere Prioritäten, als duschen im Sinn. Sorry!" Lucifer seufzte genervt und meinte: „Ich habe hier ein vollausgestattetes Badezimmer. Dusche und ich lasse dir ein paar Kleidungsstücke holen, die du anziehen kannst." Das Mädchen erhob sich, hielt kurz inne und meinte: „Ich habe frische Kleider in meinem Rucksack. Der liegt draußen unter ein paar Kartons in der Gasse. Ich kann ihn schnell holen." „Bleib! Ich lasse ihn holen. Du verlässt das Penthouse nicht bis alles mit dem Detektive geklärt ist!" Lucifer zeigte ihr das Badezimmer und lies sie dann allein. Das Mädchen sah sich in diesem Luxusbad um und stieg in die Dusche, die so groß war, dass bequem drei erwachsene Menschen darin Platz gehabt hätten. Das Mädchen seufzte kurz und stellte sich unter den heißen Strahl. _Nicht drüber nachdenken! Ich hoffe, ich bereue diesen Abend und diese Entscheidung nicht!_


	3. Haustour

Hi ihr Lieben! Sorry, hat etwas länger gedauert, meine Muse steckte im Harry Potter Universe fest ;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Haustour

Lucifer Morningstar atmete hörbar aus, als das Mädchen im Badezimmer verschwand! Wohlgemerkt in seinem Badezimmer! Er nahm sein Mobiltelefon in die Hand und wählte Jerrys Nummer, einer seiner Barkeeper unten im Lux. „Hey, Jerry! Ja, hör zu, draußen vor dem Lux liegt in der Gasse unter ein paar Kartons der Rucksack meiner Nichte. Ja, meiner Nichte… hat sich rausgeschlichen… egal, hol ihn und bring ihn mir rauf ins Penthouse!" Lucifer steckte das Telefon weg und ging von seinem Wohnzimmer durch den Gang, der hinter seinem Schlafzimmer weiterführte an seinem Ankleidezimmer und dem Badezimmer vorbei. Links danach kam das Arbeitszimmer und gegenüber der Küche mit angrenzendem Esszimmer. Am Ende des Ganges lag ein weiteres Zimmer, das bis jetzt komplett ungenutzt geblieben war.

Lucifer öffnete die Tür und trat in ein großes Schlafzimmer, das einen begehbaren, aber wesentlich kleineren Kleiderschrank als das Hauptschlafzimmer besaß. Die komplette Wand links und gegenüber der Tür war verglast. Das große Doppelbett mit blauer Seidendecke stand an der rechten Wand, geflankt von zwei schwarzen Nachttischen und jeweils einem hohen Bücherregal. Der begehbare Kleiderschrank war rechts neben der Tür. Links neben der Tür hing ein großer Plasmafernseher an der Wand und ein komplettes HiFi-System stand darunter. Vor dem Fernseher stand eine Sessellandschaft aus einer großen schwarzen Ledercouch und zwei Sesseln mit Ottomanen davor. Ein schmaler gläserner Couchtisch rundete das Bild ab. Gegenüber der Tür an der Fensterfront stand ein schwarzer Schreibtisch mit einem bequemen Stuhl davor. Lucifer ging in den begehbaren Kleiderschrank und öffnete eine der Türen. Bisher hatte er dieses Zimmer nur als Stellraum benutzt und hin und wieder als Zimmer für ein kleines Stelldichein, einige seiner Partygäste hatte er hier ein paar Mal überrascht, aber ansonsten war dieses Zimmer nie dauerhaft benutzt worden. Im Kleiderschrank hingen einige Kleider und Hemden, die diverse Gäste mal vergessen oder liegen gelassen hatten.

Lucifer hörte jemanden im Wohnzimmer rufen und ging zurück mit einem alten, aber immer noch guten Hemd. Jerry stand dort und hielt den Rucksack. „Hab ihn gefunden, Boss!" „Ja, stell ihn da ab", meinte Lucifer abwesend und legte das Hemd auf seiner Couch ab. „Mike hat die Kleine reingelassen. Ihre Nichte ist ziemlich überzeugend, wenn sie will! Da kommt Sie wohl ganz nach Ihnen, Boss!" „Ja, das liegt in der Familie, Jerry! Tom wird Hilfe an der Bar brauchen!", sagte Lucifer und Jerry verstand sofort, neigte seinen Kopf und verschwand wieder in den Fahrstuhl. Das Mädchen rief aus dem Bad: „Mr. Morningstar? Haben Sie meinen Rucksack gefunden?" Lucifer nahm das Hemd und brachte es dem Mädchen. „Der liegt im Wohnzimmer. Hier, ein frisches Hemd. Deine Klamotten werden erst gereinigt, bevor du dich mit ihnen irgendwo in meiner Wohnung hinsetzt." Das Mädchen zog eine Grimasse, griff das Hemd und verschwand wieder im Badezimmer. Wenig später kam sie in dem Hemd, dass ihr bis knapp ans Knie reichte, aus dem Badezimmer, ihr blondes Haar noch feucht vom Duschen. Sie setzte sich auf die Couch, griff sich ihren Rucksack und sah den Clubbesitzer fragend an. „Was passiert jetzt?" Lucifer sah sie unschlüssig an. „Ich denke, ich sollte dir dein Zimmer zeigen. Folge mir!"

Das Mädchen stand auf und folgte Lucifer den Gang entlang. Lucifer öffnete eine Tür und ließ das Mädchen eintreten. Das Mädchen zog überrascht die Luft ein. „Hier soll ich schlafen?", fragte sie und sah sich um die eigene Achse drehend, um. „Gibt es daran etwas auszusetzen?", fragte Lucifer und das Mädchen schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Sie öffnete die beiden angrenzenden Türen und sah sich dann unschlüssig um. „Ähm, Mr. Morningstar…" Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hörten beide das Pling des Fahrstuhles. Schnell ging Lucifer zurück ins Wohnzimmer, das Mädchen folgte ihm vorsichtig. Die blonde Frau vom Tatort trat aus dem Fahrstuhl und fragte laut: „Was gibt es neues Lucifer?" Sie ging weiter in den Raum und stoppte als sie das Mädchen sah. „Was ist hier los?", fragte sie.

„Ah, Detektive, das ist Grace und dies Grace ist Detektive Chloe Decker, meine Partnerin." Das Mädchen ging weiter ins Wohnzimmer und streckte der blonden Frau ihre Hand entgegen. Der Detektive nahm sie und drehte sich dann ohne das Mädchen los zu lassen zu dem Clubbesitzer rum. „Lucifer, ich hoffe, es gibt eine logische Erklärung warum eine Minderjährige in Ihrem Penthouse ist, mit nur einem Ihrer Hemden an?!" Das Mädchen wurde leicht rot und wollte antworten, als Lucifer hastig und auch ein wenig empört sagte: „Sie war ganz dreckig und ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn man mit sauberer Kleidung auf meinen Möbeln sitzt. Es ist nichts passiert, Detektive! Was denken Sie von mir?" Der Detektive sah das Mädchen fragend an und diese nickte und sagte leise: „Er war ein absoluter britischer Gentleman!" Der Detektive nickte und wandte sich an Lucifer, der etwas verletzt aussah. „Lucifer, es tut mir leid. Bitte entschuldigen Sie!" Lucifer nickte kurz und nahm sich ein Drink.

Chloe setzte sich mit dem Mädchen auf die Couch und fragte abermals: „Was ist los?" Das Mädchen räusperte sich und begann zu erklären: „Ich habe den Mord, an dem sie arbeiten beobachtet!" Chloe sah sie überrascht an und sagte dann ruhig: „Erzähle mir alles,… Grace?" Das Mädchen nickte und erzählte alles was passiert war noch einmal. Chloe hörte aufmerksam zu und wurde zunehmend besorgter, als das Mädchen davon sprach, dass diese Männer sie suchten. „Wir müssen dich unter Polizeischutz stellen, Grace. Diese Männer werden dich nicht in Hände bekommen!", sagte Chloe sehr bestimmt. „Ah, was das angeht, Detektive. Ich habe schon etwas arrangiert." „Und was bitte, haben Sie getan, Lucifer?" „Nun, dieses Mädchen ist meine Nichte, Detektive und da ihr Vater im Moment nicht in der Lage ist sich um sie zu kümmern, hat er sie zu mir geschickt, ihrem lieben Onkel Lucifer!" „Nur um das klarzustellen, ich werde Sie niemals Onkel nennen!", warf das Mädchen ein. Lucifer machte nur eine wedelnde Handbewegung. „Nur, in der Öffentlichkeit, Liebes. Schließlich muss es glaubwürdig rüberkommen."

„Lucifer, das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein!", sagte Chloe geschockt. „Mein vollster. Wir bekommen alle Informationen und im Austausch, beschütze ich ihr Leben! Mal im Ernst, gibt es einen besseren Beschützer, als den Teufel selbst!" Lucifer grinste neckisch und Chloe schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf. „Lucifer, so geht das nicht! Es gibt ein Protokoll und an das müssen wir uns halten! Wie oft denn noch!", belehrte sie ihn. „Detektive, wenn wir den offiziellen Weg gehen, dann wird das dokumentiert und dann braucht es nur einen korrupten Cop und das Leben dieses Mädchens endet. Brauchen wir eine Wiederholung von dem Malcom-Debakel? Bitte, Detektive!" Das Mädchen hatte sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet, wie sich die beiden Erwachsenen stritten und war höflicherweise etwas auf den Balkon zurückgewichen, um ihnen Privatsphäre zu geben.

Sie sah durch die Scheibe zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu, wie sich diese Chloe und Lucifer Morningstar unterhielten, aber dann fesselte sie doch der Ausblick über die Skyline von Los Angeles. Irgendwann roch sie ein leichtes Parfum und der Detektive lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Balkon. „Du hast einen Deal mit ihm gemacht?", fragte sie leise. Das Mädchen sah sie gleichgültig an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Detektive seufzte leise: „Okay, Kleine, sieh mal. Ich weiß, dass System ist nicht perfekt und ich weiß auch, dass einige durch die Maschen fallen, aber ich könnte dir helfen!" „Sie haben also gegen seinen Undercoverplan nichts mehr?", wechselte das Mädchen das Thema. „Nein, der Plan ist nicht schlecht und bei dem schwierigen Verhältnis in seiner Familie wäre es nicht undenkbar. Mir macht das danach Sorgen, Grace!" Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen! Sie schnappen die Mörder und er beschützt mich. Danach kehre ich in mein Leben zurück. Sagen Sie mir Detektive, bei wie vielen ihren Zeugen haben Sie sich um das danach gesorgt?" Der Detektive war kurz sprachlos, antwortete dann: „Bei nur wenigen, aber das waren alles erwachsene Menschen! Du bist ein Ki… Teenager!"

„Nur noch für kurze Zeit und für eine lange Zeit habe ich schon auf mich selbst aufgepasst." Das Mädchen lachte und meinte: „Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich überhaupt noch so ein normales Leben leben kann. Sie wissen schon, wo man sich nur um die Schule kümmert, Teeniedramen hat und sich mit seinem „Onkel" streitet!" „Mit deinem Onkel wirst du dich ganz sicher nicht streiten, weil du einfach tun wirst, was ich sage und wir werden keine Probleme haben!", sagte auf einmal eine tiefe Stimme hinter dem Mädchen. Das verdrehte die Augen und sagte: „Klar! Wollen Sie, dass das hier" sie gestikulierte zwischen sich und Lucifer „echt rüberkommmt, oder nicht?" Der Detektive lachte und sagte: „Nun, ich muss los. Trixie wartet auf mich. Lucifer, wir sehen uns morgen auf der Wache. Grace, bitte pass auf dich auf und halte dich bedeckt!" Sie ging ins Penthaus. „Oh, und Lucifer…" „Ja, Detektive?" „Viel Spaß!" Und mit diesen Worten trat sie in den Fahrstuhl und war weg.

Lucifer drehte sich verständnislos zu dem Mädchen um und sah ihr teuflisches Grinsen. Sie nahm den letzten Rest von seinem Drink und lächelte. Lucifer zog eine Braue hoch und sah ihr nach. Grace ging in ihr neues Zimmer und legte sich auf das rießige Bett.


	4. Shopping

**Shopping**

Grace wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und blinzelte in die Sonne, die durch die bodenlangen Fenster in ihr Zimmer schien. Sie drehte sich um und kuschelte sich wieder in die fluffigen Kissen. Die Satinbettdecke glitt etwas zur Seite und sie zog sie wieder zu ihrem Kinn hoch. So lag sie ein paar Minuten da und blickte aus dem Fenster. Draußen konnte man die gesamte Skyline von LA sehen. In der Ferne war sogar das Meer zu sehen. Es glitzerte und lud geradezu dazu ein, schwimmen zu gehen. Gähnend stand sie auf und ging in das Badezimmer. Der Luxus in dem Zimmer war unglaublich, auch wenn es mit der Größe des Masterbadezimmers nicht mithalten konnte. Trotzdem, die Dusche hatte Massagedüsen und diesmal im Gegensatz zu gestern Abend machte sie sie bewusst an. Gestern wäre sie beinahe vor Schreck in der Dusche ausgerutscht, als das Wasser plötzlich auch von den Wänden spritzte. Jetzt stand sie da und genoss das Gefühl. Nach dem Duschen trocknete sie sich mit den riesigen Duschhandtüchern, die so flauschig waren, wie sie es noch nie gespürt hatte, ab. Als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer war, sah sie auf dem Ottomanen vor ihrem Bett einen Kleiderhaufen liegen. Sie ging näher und erkannte ihr ärmelloses Kleid, die Leggins und frische Unterwäsche. Grace wurde rot im Gesicht. Hatte Mr. Morningstar etwa das alles reinigen lassen und ihr hingelegt? Schnell zog sie sich um und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Im Gang roch es nach Pfannkuchen. Grace folgte dem Duft und gelangte so in die moderne Küche. Hinter dem Herd stand der angebliche ´´Herr der Hölle" in einer Kochschürze und wendete die Pfannkuchen fachmännisch. Grace musste kichern. Lucifer Morningstar blickte auf und fragte mit gerunzelter Stirn: „Was ist denn so lustig?" „Naja, den Herrn der Hölle so domestiziert zu sehen ist schon irgendwie ungewöhnlich. Oder normal gesehen, einen Multimillionär, der selber kocht." Lucifer sah leicht erbost aus und sagte bestimmt: „Ich bin nicht domestiziert und zu Punkt zwei, wundert es mich andauernd, wie Menschen hochklassiges Essen erwarten können, aber selber nicht kochen können." „Naja, wozu wurden Restaurants und Lieferservices erfunden?" Grace zuckte mit den Schultern und kam näher. Lucifer schnaubte: „Menschen sollten das Talent und Können anderer mehr anerkennen, als es als selbstverständlich anzusehen. Talent kann man sich mit Geld nicht kaufen. Es ist harte Arbeit und die sollte anständig gewürdigt werden." „Amen" Lucifer sah Grace böse an. „Was? Das war ja fast wie das Wort zum Sonntag. Hat der Teufel keinen Humor?", fragte sie neckisch.

Lucifer verdrehte die Augen und deutete auf den Hocker an der Thekeninsel. „Setz dich!" Er stellte einen Teller mit frischen Pfannkuchen auf die Theke vor ihrem Platz und servierte sich selbst auch einen Teller. Grace kletterte auf den Hocker und nahm die Gabel. Sie probierte einen kleinen Bissen und musste zugeben: „Sie sind ein guter Koch!" „Danke!" Die beiden aßen still nebeneinander. Als alle Pfannkuchen weggeputzt waren, nahm Grace die leeren Teller und begann sie abzuwaschen. Lucifer nickte zufrieden und im hinausgehen sagte er: „Wenn du fertig bist, putz dir die Zähne und komm ins Wohnzimmer. Wir müssen etwas gegen deine Garderobe tun!" „Was ist damit?" „Nun, sie passt nicht zum Image deiner neuen Vergangenheit. Das muss geändert werden." Grace seufzte und wusch weiter. Danach trocknete sie die Teller und das Besteck ab und suchte ihren Platz in den Schränken und Schubladen. Als alles aufgeräumt und sauber war, ging sie in ihr Badezimmer. Mit frischem Atem und ordentlich gekämmten Haaren kam sie wieder heraus und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Lucifer deutete zum Aufzug und sie folgte ihm.

Mit dem Aufzug fuhren sie bis in die Tiefgarage und setzten sich in das schwarze Auto, das Grace schon einmal am Tatort gesehen hatte. Lucifer fuhr mit ihr in eine Gegend voller edler Boutiquen. Sie gingen in eines der Geschäfte. Grace folgte ihm unsicher. All die Kleider, Blusen und teuren Accessoires an den Kleiderpuppen waren eine so andere Welt. Eine Welt, die das Mädchen zwar bei den Stars und Fashionikonen in Magazinen und manchmal am Strand gesehen hatte, aber das alles war so weit entfernt von ihrer Welt, dass sie sich wie auf einem fremden Planeten vorkam. Nur wenige Schritte in den Laden genügte und schon kam eine Verkaufsdame in einem adretten Kostüm heran und fragte freundlich: „Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir." Lucifer nickte und schob das Mädchen vor sich. „Ja, die Fluggesellschaft hat den Kleiderkoffer meiner Nichte verloren. Kleiden Sie sie bitte in anständige Kleidung." Die Frau sah eine Sekunde lang abschätzig auf Grace. Doch dann setzte sie wieder ein freundliches Lächeln auf, winkte eine weitere Dame herbei und führte das Mädchen zu einer der Umkleidekabinen.

In den nächsten Stunden musste das Mädchen gefühlt hundert Kleider, Röcke und Blusen anprobieren. Lucifer gab hin und wieder ein Kommentar ab während er gemütlich in einem Sessel sitzend einen Kaffee trank, wie: „Sehr hübsch." „Nein, auf gar keinen Fall!" „Also wirklich, gelb ist nun so gar nicht ihre Farbe!" Endlich entschied Mr. Morningstar das Grace genug Kleider hatte und sie fuhren zurück Richtung Penthaus. „Mr. Morningstar, nehmen Sie das alles nicht ein wenig zu ernst?" „Was meinst du mit das alles?", fragte Lucifer skeptisch. „Na, das alles hier. All die Klamotten und so. Ich bleib doch die ganze Zeit im Penthaus. Da sieht mich doch keiner!" „Du wirst zur Schule gehen! Das ist es was normale Menschenmädchen tun… laut dem Detektive." „Da brauche ich doch keine seidenen Blusen und Röcke oder ein Kleid für ein paar hundert Dollar." „Niemand, der mit mir assoziiert wird, wird Kleider von der Stange tragen!" „Was ist mit dem Detektive?", fragte Grace verschmitzt. Lucifer grummelte verstimmt und das Mädchen könnte schwören gehört zu haben: „Wenn ich das ändern könnte, würde ich es tun. Aber vorher friert die Hölle zu!" Grace lächelte und sah sich die Ladenstraßen an, an denen sie langsam vorbei fuhren in dem typischen LA Stau.

Im Penthaus brachte Grace all die Kleider in den begehbaren Kleiderschrank… oder eher Raum. Sie hörte ein Pling und ging vorsichtig zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sie lugte um die Ecke und sah Detektive Decker auf der Couch sitzen. Grace trat heran und fragte: „Was tun Sie denn hier, Detektive?" Lucifer, der an der Bar stand mit zwei Drinks, antwortete ihr: „Sie hat deine neuen Papiere gebracht!" Grace sah erstaunt aus. „So schnell?" Chloe lachte und meinte: „Nun, Lucifers Kontakt war sehr schnell und dann noch ein wenig Offizielles und voilá!" Chloe wedelte mit den Papieren in der Hand und legte sie auf den Tisch vor ihr. Lucifer trat näher und gab ihr den zweiten Drink. Grace ging zum Tisch und nahm die Papiere. Sie konnte es kaum fassen. Das war ihr Gesicht, aber mit anderem Namen, Geburtsdatum und Geschichte. „Grace Maria Morningstar", murmelte sie. Chloe und Lucifer sahen sie an. „Nun, wie ich gesagt hatte, ich halte immer meine Deals." „Unser Deal ist es, dass diese Typen im Knast landen und ich ein neues Leben beginnen kann", entgegnete Grace. „Nun, dann ist die Hälfte des Deals schon erledigt." Grace musste ein Augenrolle unterdrücken. Vor Chloe wollte sie sich benehmen. Sie blätterte durch die Papiere und stutzte.


End file.
